7 things
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Song fic, yeah I actually wrote one anyways this is based on the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus. KagomeXInuYasha. Please read and review.


Hello,

Hello,

Yes, I am a hypocrite, I promised myself when I started writing that I would never ever ever write a song fic but here it is. I was listening to this song and I actually seen this fic play in my head like a movie, it was as if this song was written for Kagome and InuYasha. So yeah… please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters I also do not own the lyrics to 7 things.

7 Things

Kagome was frustrated, she thought that maybe she would have been able to stay in the past with InuYasha but he was driving her insane, he continued to push her away whenever she tried to get close, he was such a jerk and she had had enough she was going home and that was it. However InuYasha was giving her a hard time about it…

"No way Kagome there is no way in fucking hell that you are going home, you told me that you were going to stay here then all of a sudden you choose to go home, what the hell is your problem?" InuYasha shouted as he followed her to the well.

Kagome took a deep sigh and stopped, she was only a few feet from the well, but she had something to say and he was going to damn well listen… so she cleared her voice and began to sing her feelings into the rain.

"InuYasha?

I probably shouldn't say this,

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we shared

It was awesome,

But we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care."

"Kagome what are you saying, what are you saying, we never lost our relationship. I still love you…" InuYasha was silenced by Kagome raising her hand.

"And now we're standing in the rain

But nothings ever gonna change

Until you hear my dear

The 7 things I hate about you"

"What are you talking about kags…"

"The 7 things I hate about you, oh you," and with that Kagome began to walk towards InuYasha

"You're vain,

Your games

You're insecure

You _love_ me

You _like_ her

You made me laugh

You made me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them just to know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do,

You made me love you"

Kagome gave him a fierce kiss and began to walk back towards the well.

InuYasha was flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say, he never knew that she felt that way, "Kagome…"

Once again he was silenced by a raised hand and cold glaring deep brown eyes.

"It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say

What I need to hear no

Your sincere apology

When you mean it

I'll believe it

If you text it

I'll delete it

Oh I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here."

InuYasha stared at her blankly before asking "What's texting…"

Kagome merely glared at him before walking towards him again.

"The 7 things I hate about you

You're vain

Your games

You're insecure

You _love_ me

You _like_ her

You made me laugh

You made me cry

I don't know which side to buy

You're friends they're jerks

When You act like them just to know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most about you

You make me love you"

This time Kagome cried as she placed one last kiss on InuYasha's lips.

InuYasha stayed silent as Kagome began to sing silently.

"And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair _Kagome runs her hands through InuYasha's hair_

Your eyes _Kagome stares endlessly into InuYasha's eyes_

Your old Levi's _Kagome gently rubs the fire rat fabric between her fingers_

When we kiss I'm hypnotized _She rubs her fingers on his lips_

You made me laugh _She smiles_

You made me cry _A tear cascades down her cheek_

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine when we're intertwined _She holds his hands in hers_

Everything's alright _She turns and begins to walk away)_

I wanna be with the one I know _She picks up her bag and approaches the well_

And the seventh thing I love the most that you do, ohhh _He gasps as she climbs onto the wells edge_

You make me love you _She leaps in and he rushes forward_

You do ohhh_ He weeps as he leaps into the well only to hit ground… the well fully sealed_

Kagome crawls out of the well with tears streaming down her face only to find InuYasha standing there in blue jeans and a red muscle shirt.

"Hey Kagome, You made me love you 500 years ago," he says as he pulls he into a kiss and promises to never hurt her again.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yeah, yeah sappy ending so sue me, I'm a sap plus even InuYasha deserves happiness sometimes… Read and review

Milana Despana


End file.
